


Ten People He Left Behind (And One He Came Back For)

by afteriwake



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Criminal Minds, Doctor Who, Firefly, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 - Fandom, Supernatural, Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He met a lot of people. Not all of them came with him. But sometimes, he’d go back for one or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten People He Left Behind (And One He Came Back For)

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the 200 year period Eleven was running around in series 6 on the DW end. Set in S1 for W13 (near the beginning, when they were still getting used to everything), sets up an S3 AU for SPN, set in S1 for H50, set post-series (but not Season 8 comics) for BtVS, set post "Serenity" for Firefly and vague spoilers for S7 for CM. Originally the one he came back for was supposed to be Emma from Once Upon A Time, and this fic was to be a sequel to a drabble I received for Christmas, but I decided I want to do that as a fic all on its own. This is just a set of Eleven hijinks across the fandoms I write. I’m also totally willing to write fic where these characters go with him if given a second chance, if there’s interest. Also? Totally stole bits of the dilemma in “Space” and “Time” from DW for the BtVS part. I love those mini episodes…

**Pete & Myka**

“You’ve got to be kidding me…right? _Right_?”

Myka stared at the man with the bow tie. “I think he’s serious, Pete.”

“Then doesn’t that make that police box an Artifact?” he asked, turning to her.

“My TARDIS is ancient but it’s by no means an artifact!” the man sputtered, eliciting a grin from Myka. “And I somehow believe you mean it in a way that doesn’t refer to its age.”

“We bag, tag and store Artifacts that have the possibility of causing trouble when used,” Myka explained. “After they’re neutralized, of course.”

“You can’t neutralize my home!” The Doctor said, throwing his hands up. “I live in there.”

“You live in that?” Pete asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors opened. Cautiously, Pete and Myka stared inside, then looked at each other, and then stepped back. “What?”

“Tell you what,” Myka said, her voice quiet. “You give us back the mask, and we won’t try and neutralize your home.”

He sighed. “Fine, fine. But Liz X is not going to be happy that she has to find someone in Space Britain to make her a new one.” He handed them the mask, and Pete dropped it into the bag. It sparked, and The Doctor jumped slightly. “Guess I get to go explain now.”

“Yeah, you go do that,” Pete said. They watched the man step into the box and close the door behind him, and then it dematerialized in front of them with the oddest sound. Myka almost dropped the bag holding the mask. “We don’t need to tell Artie about this, do we?” he asked.

“No. No, we do not,” she said emphatically.

“You know,” Pete said as they walked off, “maybe his talk of time travel wasn’t so off. Wouldn’t it have been neat to go see something from the future?”

“ _No_ ,” Myka said, this time more firmly. “I’m just going to go back and have…something…and pretend today never happened.”

“Make it a couple of root beer floats and I’ll do the same,” he replied, shaking his head. “Let’s go tag this…what? Liz Ten’s mask which makes people talk about space whales and want to go guns akimbo on people?”

“Yeah, whoever that is,” Myka said with a shrug.

**Dean & Sam**

“I do not step foot in anything that does not have four wheels and an engine,” Dean said, leaning against the Impala with his arms crossed.

“But Dean, you went on a plane,” Sam pointed out.

“Only to stop a demon,” he said. “I don’t want to have anything to do with anything that travels in the air again, and _definitely_ nothing that travels in space.”

“Time, too,” The Doctor said. “It travels in time.”

“You could go to Woodstock,” Sam said, grabbing Dean’s jacket sleeve.

“Seriously, I could go back to any point in time, and concert, and you think I want to go to _Woodstock_?” Dean said, a disgusted look on his face. “No, sorry, not going. And don’t even think about going without me.”

Sam glared at his brother. “Seriously? You’re going to deny me the chance to go to whenever I want? Wherever I want?”

“Yeah, since we’re _supposed_ to be hunting a _demon_ ,” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

“Actually, it’s not a demon, it’s an alien that travels by touch. It’s microscopic and it’s a particularly nasty piece of work that seeps into the skin and then burns the person out from the inside.”

Both men turned to him and stare. “It’s a demon,” Dean said defensively.

“When you find your way doesn’t work, douse the person infected with lemon juice, and make then swallow a large glass of lemon juice mixed with a quart of water. You’ll see.” He turned to Sam. “Are you sure…?”

“No,” Dean replied. “Demon. Now.”

“You know, you go down in history as a much mellower man once you get married,” The Doctor said behind his shoulder as he headed back to the TARDIS.

“I’m never getting married!” Dean yelled back.

“Tell that to Bela Talbot!” he yelled back before opening the TARDIS door and slamming it shut behind him.

Sam watched the TARDIS dematerialize and then turned to look at his brother, who had a look of absolute horror on his face. “You know, that nugget of information that you marry Bela is almost enough to make up for not getting to go with him,” he said with a smirk before punching him in the jaw. “Almost.”

“Dude,” Dean said weakly. “Did you have to hit me?”

“Yeah. I don’t think you’d have moved otherwise.” Then he sighed. “Let’s go see who’s right, you or the man with the time machine.”

**Danny & Grace**

“A time machine!” Grace exclaimed, turning to her dad. “Can I go?”

“Err…” Danny replied, looking at the man who had just told them the outlandish story, then back at his daughter, finally circling his finger around his ear. “Gracie, sweetie, I don’t think he’s all there in the head.”

“And I make it a point not to offer a ride to little girls, after Amelia,” he said.

“And you shouldn’t,” Danny said, moving Grace from between them and advancing on The Doctor. “I don’t know what kind of sicko you think you are or what you get out of this game, but if you ever come _near_ my daughter or any other little girl in my presence I will make you regret being born.”

He looked from Danny to Grace and back to Danny, swallowed hard, and backed up. “Right, then. I’ll just be off.” He opened the box with a snap of his fingers and ducked in quickly.

“Daddy, it was big on the inside!” Grace said, her eyes wide.

“You were just seeing things,” he said, steering her back to the car. She refused to move, and then he heard a weird sound. When he turned around, the box was gone. “But it was…”

“It was a time machine, Daddy,” she replied matter of factly, moving on her own accord to the car. “He probably went somewhere else.”

Danny stood looking at the spot for another minute or two, then ran a hand over his face and sighed. “Such is my life. My daughter thinks a man in a blue police box is a time traveller and I just robbed her of a great adventure,” he muttered to himself. Then he got in the car and drove them away, never returning to that spot the entire time he lived in Hawaii.

**Spike & Buffy**

“What the bloody hell is a police box doing here in the States?” Spike asked, walking around the box that had popped up in the middle of Central Park.

“I don’t know, but I don’t like it,” Buffy said, gripping her stake tighter. “How do you open it?”

“Usually you just pull. Or push. Been so long since I’ve seen one that I forgot,” he said. He got close and knocked. It swung open quickly and a man with a bow tie, ash on his face and hair standing on end looked at them. “Huh. Hello.”

“Oh, where am I? Or rather, when am I?”

“Central Park, New York City, April 1st 2012,” Buffy said warily.

“Oh, bother.” He ducked his head back in. “River, we’re too early! I’ll go fix things and then we’ll aim for December.”

Spike knocked on the door, more lightly this time. “Are you in trouble or something?”

“I dropped a thermo coupling while I was doing a quick repair and…it’s not a huge deal,” he said. “I just need to go back in and fiddle with the weebly lever once I get it plugged in. Then I can go where I need to go.” He grinned at the two of them. “May I ask your names?”

“Spike,” he said. Then he pointed to Buffy. “Buffy Summers.”

“You’re not supposed to do that,” Buffy said, rolling her eyes.

“ _The_ Buffy Summers? Greatest of all the Slayers?” The Doctor said, his eyes going wide. He stepped out of the box and offered her his hand. “Absolute pleasure to meet you.”

She cautiously shook his hand. “How did you…?”

“Travels through all of time and space,” he said, indicating the TARDIS. “I must say, you’re a bit shorter than I imagined.”

“I get that a lot,” she said sourly, pulling her hand away. “Who are you?”

“I’m The Doctor,” he said.

Buffy’s eyes widened. “ _The_ Doctor? Oh, God, Giles is gonna flip when he finds out I met you! He’s been trying to track you down for years! He’s heard legends of you passed from Watcher to Watcher. Most people were convinced you didn’t exist.”

“Giles?” he asked. “Manfred Giles, by chance?”

“No, Rupert,” Spike said.

“Oh! Manfred is…spoilers,” he said. “Well, if that’s the case, perhaps this trip to New York City in December of 2012 can wait. If he’s been searching for years I ought to show him it hasn’t been in vain, right?”

“Absolutely,” Buffy said, turning him around and shoving him towards his box. “Remember, it’s April 1st 2012 right now. I’m going to call him in a minute. Visit him soon!”

The Doctor smiled at them and then saluted her. “Oh, by the way…keep your eyes open and you’ll find something _extraordinary_ tonight. And congratulations!” He opened the door. “River! You’ll never believe who I just met.” And then the door shut behind him.

Two minutes later, as Spike continued to stand and stare in shock and Buffy finished her phone call with Giles, the TARDIS disappeared. A minute after that Buffy got a text and smiled, going over to Spike and showing him. Spike snapped out of it. “Huh. That bloke really must be a time traveler or something.”

“You say it like you see it every day,” she replied, shaking her head but keeping a smile on her face.

“If you only knew half the things I’ve seen…”

**Mal & Inara**

“Who the gorram hell are you?”

The Doctor looked down the barrel of the gun, then at the man holding it. He was tall, and wore simple clothing with a long brown coat. He then looked past him at the elegant woman with long black hair. “Are you Malcolm Reynolds? And Inara Serra?”

“Maybe,” Mal said, cocking the gun. “You got one minute to give me a good reason why I shouldn’t shoot you dead.”

“I have a message for Badger. I thought I had landed where he was. I miscalculated.”

“He just left to go take a leak,” Mal said, confused.

“Oh, bugger. It’s concerning an ancestor of his on…you call it Earth That Was, I believe. From a very long time ago. Canton Everett Delaware III, his name is. I need to go collect him and take him to the 1960s. Your friend Badger is about to make a terrible mistake and it’s going to destroy time as we know it.”

Mal pulled his gun away. “You talk kind of crazy,” he said. “But if you’re taking that godawful Badger away, you got my blessing.”

“Mal,” Inara said, shaking her head before rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“What?” he replied, turning to face her. “He’s trying to stiff us! If he goes to Earth That Was maybe his number two will take over the business. He always has had a shine for me.”

“I’m not taking him away forever. Just momentarily. I’ll bring him right back.”

“I like the idea of you taking him forever better,” Mal grumbled.

Gunshots shattered the newfound peace, and The Doctor, Mal and Inara ran in the direction they came from to find Badger’s number two lying in a pool of blood and Badger’s hat near a busted window. “Oh, dear, I had hoped to get to him sooner,” The Doctor muttered.

“This works mighty well for me,” Mal said.

“I’ll just have to go back and track him down again, then,” he said with a sigh. “Sorry to be an inconvenience. I’ll be off.” He turned and walked away, then paused. “Oh, might I offer a word of advice?”

“Maybe,” Mal said, staring at the dead body.

“It might be a good idea to leave this lifestyle now, what with the addition,” he replied. Then he snapped his fingers and a door that couldn’t be seen was opened and he stepped through. “Congratulations, by the way.”

“What’s he talking about?” Mal asked Inara, who was wide-eyed and had her hands on her stomach.

“I have something I need to tell you, Mal…”

  
**Penelope**   


She had never told anyone. Not her family, not Morgan, not even Kevin, and Kevin knew everything about her. No, there was one secret, one hopeful yearning, that she kept close and to the vest. She had met a time traveller, and he had promised to take her on an adventure. He said he would come back for her, and so she waited, even as she grew up and moved on with her life.

She had just lost her parents, and had been leaning on a railing pondering things. She had gotten depressed, but not so depressed that she thought about ending it all…except that day. That day she was in so much pain she just wanted it to end.

_”You don’t want to do that,” the man with the trench coat and glasses with wild spiky hair said. “You’re an important woman, Penelope Garcia.”_

_“How do you know my name?” she asked, bewildered. She pushed away from the railing she’d been contemplating climbing on and jumping off._

_“I know all sorts of things about you. I know you’re a brilliant hacker, and that there’s going to be a group of people in the future who rely on you to do good things. You’ll help save so many people.”_

_“I’m not going to be a great person,” she said, turning so her back was against the railing._

_He leaned against it next to her. “One day soon you’ll get caught, and you’ll be given a choice. Work for them. It will be the best decision you ever make, I promise. You’ll do good things for the world, I assure you.”_

_“Yeah, right,” she scoffed. “Who are you, anyway?”_

_“I’m The Doctor,” he said with a grin. “And one day soon I’ll come back and take you on a grand adventure.”_

_“Yeah? Doing what?” she asked, slightly intrigued._

_“We’ll travel the stars, and through time and space. But not just yet. You’re not ready.” He pushed away from the railing. “While you’re still young, we’ll have our adventure.”_

And then he’d walked away, leaving her alone with her thoughts and his promise. She started to think it had been some sort of weird waking dream until she was caught hacking into the FBI database and they offered her the choice of prison or employment with them. Remembering his words, she chose the job.

He had been right; she _had_ done a lot of good, saved a lot of lives. There had been times she’d questioned herself, felt like she was losing pieces of herself, but she remembered that man and his promise. She truly believed one day he’d come back for her. She had to believe it, or else she didn’t know what she’d do.

It was not that long after Prentiss had come back and the fiasco in the house when she got home, weary and depressed, when she saw a young man sitting on the doorstep. “Hey! I’m Penelope. Do you need something?” she asked warmly, putting on a smile even though all she wanted to do was go inside and crawl into bed.

“I’ve come to take you on the adventure I promised you all those years ago,” he said with a goofy grin, standing up. “Do you remember?”

“But…you don’t…” she began, confused. “You had glasses. And a trench coat. And you were _different_. Sexier.” She gasped. “Sorry! I didn’t mean for that to come out.”

He waved a hand. “I met you by a bannister overlooking a river. You wanted to jump. I told you you were going to get caught and you should take the job because you would save people.”

Her eyes widened and she clamped her hands over her mouth as a delighted squeal came out. “It really _is_ you!” she exclaimed, hands still over her face.

“Yes, Penelope, it really is,” he said. “Well, now. Where would you like to go? Or when, if that’s more interesting.”

“I can’t. I have a job and you told me these people would depend on me and they do and I have to be at a briefing tomorrow…” She paused, lowering her hands. “Did you say _when_?”

He nodded. “I can bring you right back to this moment, if you’d like. I travel in time, and space. All over.”

“I’d really like to go to my parents wedding,” she said quietly.

“Well then, come join me, Penelope, and we’ll go on an adventure.” He snapped his fingers and a door that hadn’t been there before opened. “After you.” And with that, Penelope walked into the TARDIS and began the greatest adventure of her life.


End file.
